paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Battle to save Adventure Bay
Plot When Shadow Kasey attacks Adventure Bay along with her C.A., the PAW Patrol is overwhelmed about all the chaos. Shadow Kasey and her team was able to conquer Adventure Bay, along with running the PAW Patrol out of the city. Devistated, and broken the PAW Patrol loses all hope..except Kasey. The team travels on foot away from Adventure Bay trying to find somewhere to stay. They somehow gets to Raleigh, where they then come up to Ranger wearing his army uniform but somehow not wearing his badge. He explains that he was suspended from the force tile further notice for being caught on camera stealing the base's files, but when it was'nt really him. The PAW Patrol and Ranger teams up together to stop Shadow Kasey and her criminal agency from taking over Adventure Bay. Storms, and wind storms were some of the obstecales that slowed them down. As they got close to Adventure Bay, Ranger hatches a plan to distract the guards that's guarding the entrance to the city, while he's doing that Ryder and the pups sneaks into the city and into the Lookout to get their gear and tools for their ULTAIMATE RESCUE Police team, but Ryder then changes his mind and gets out the newest vehicles and gear for ULTIAMTE RESCUE Army. The PAW Patrol enters into the city hall to help the mayor get into safty hiding. Chase and Kasey then goes help Ranger, while Marshall and Rubble uses their stun-gun to take out the criminals/guards in Shadow Kasey's team, Rocky took down the flag that Shadow Kasey put up when she ruled over the city, Zuma and Skye sneaked into Shadow Kasey's Headquarters to take back the army files, the city hall security, and the PAW Patrol's secreat files too while Ryder was fighting against Shadow Kasey. Shadow Kasey knocks Ryder down and injures him with her powerful dark matter magic. All the pups along with Ranger united back together inside Shadow Kasey's headquarters. Ranger took down Shadow Kasey furousily shooting her in her chest and roundhoused her across the room. Ryder went to the hospital where 1 month later he was fully in heath again. The army force apologized to Ranger welcoming him back into the force, along with him himself doing a truce and agreeing to join the PAW Patrol part-time when he's off service. Adventure Bay is once again a safe, friendly city once again. Other for Shadow Kasey and her criminal co-workers, they went back to the highly securied prision for 19 years........or we're they able to break out again for revenge??? Characters Ranger Kasey Shadow Kasey C.A.(Criminal Agency) Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Mayor Goodway Alex Mr.Porter Story Chapter 1 "WHAT!!??" ''screamed Ranger in anger ''"that was'nt me!". '' "I'm sorry Ranger, but the camera film is completley clear, it was you, just confess it",'' said his officer boss crossing his arms around his chest looking at Ranger. "No I will not confess!! it was not me!". ''Ranger stomped down his leg also crossing his arms narrowing his eyes at his boss. ''"what ever you say" said the man not beliving him. He extended out his hand to him giving him a "Give-It-to-me" gesture. "hand over your badge" "What!?" Rangers eyes grew soft "as your boss and drill sargent, I hear by suspend you from the force till further notice" he said stating. Ranger just stared at him like he was shocked, his mouth opend up. "n-n-no...y-you can't do that...I'm the best combater in the army" "well i'm sorry but I have to follow the army disipline rules..now give me the badge". '' Ranger angery took his badge and slapped it into his bosses hands. He huffed and turned his back on him and stomped away mumbling under his breath. ''"I WILL FIND WHO PERSONATED ME!!" ''he screamed in the distance. ~~~~~~~ It was now night time in the city of Adventure Bay, calm, quiet, and cool. Every one is fast asleep dreaming of happy things..a sunny day, playing at the park, swimming, surfing. All for a black wolf husky pup, and some men and more dogs. Shadows speeds past the lamplights that floods the empty streets with light. The shadows don't touch the lights as they swiftly glides over the ground. ''"ah, finally at last", ''said the black wolf husky. She bears a green collar on her neck that's scratched up a bit from fights against her bratrayal sibling. A man in a black cloak walks up towards her holding a file that has '"Army Security Files".' The pup chuckles sinisterly. ''"If we couldn't get the PAW Patrol files...we had another alternative". ''she held the files in her paws smirking down at it. ''"Good job William" the man nodded his head as threw his hood back from his head. "Your welcome boss" "now...the time is near, we will finally take over Adventure Bay and get rid of the PAW Patrol once and for all". ''she then evilly laughed as William just stood there evilly grinning. At the Lookout, the tracking technition pup was wide awake from the disturbing dream of her sister. There she walked back and forth in the Main Lobby, there at the side just listening to her yapping is the 12 year old spiked hair boy rubbing the sleep out of his face and yawning. ''"Can we talk about this in the morning Kasey?..please?" "but it's serouis.." ''she tilted her head aside and turned her body towards the boy. ''"Well is it a serouis emergency?" asked Ryder crossing his arms lightly smiling at the light grayish wolf husky pup. "yes! Shadow Kasey is planning to rule over the city!" '' ''"Kasey it was just a dream, she's highly securited in dog prision..no need to worry" ''Ryder patted Kasey's head trying to calm her down. ''"Just go back to sleep" ''Ryder then stood up and walked back to his room, not knowing Kasey not exiting the Lookout and leavig her there alone. ''"okay....well..good night" said Kasey very quietly. The pup slowly and sadly walked out of the lookout and towards her brown puphouse. She cuddled up in it and placed her head on top of her frontal paws looking outside of her mobile house. She gulpped at the thought of Shadow Kasey hatching an diolbolical plan plot. "I just know it....she's going to come back hard and do what she always wanted to do....take over the city." W.I.P Category:Dragons19's chapter stories Category:Kasey Category:Shadow Kasey Category:Ranger Category:PAW Patrol Category:Dragons19's Chapter Stories